Edge Of A Revolution
by envy34
Summary: A crossover for the Xcom/Mass Effect verses that wont have Humanity beat the Ethereal,s then wait a few centuries to meet the council. This time it is going to be near back to back(about a hunded years) then First contact will again be made and the punches may fly if things don't go well, care to read and find out?
1. Chapter 1

8, May, 1945- regarded as the day World war two ends, bringing about an end to Nazi Germany and their expansion, it is also the day a large ship crashes in the Appalachian mountains of American. Within an hour American troops had mobilized to quarantine the crash while American command prepared for possible alien contact. Upon arrival the presence of aliens is confirmed and a diplomat is quickly dispatched.

9, May, 1945- United states diplomat Jonny Rodrigo Bravo arrives at the crash and is met by three alien species, a floating grey skinned species with 4 thin arms dressed in red robes, a large floating grey disc that soon folds out into a medium sized almost shrimp like machine, and a tannish 6 Ft tall bipedal creature with glowing orange lines of energy running up its body and apparently pooling in its eyes. For a time the two parties both alien and human visitor and local just examined each other, then in an act that has since been hailed as both the bravest and stupidest things ever seen or done, American diplomat Bravo step forward and extends the (literal) hand of friendship to the aliens. When the alien in the center (the ethereal) accepted this hand of friendship the whole of human history was changed.

18, May, 1945- After establishing peaceful contact the aliens had been swiftly escorted to area 51 along with their barely functioning ship. It was there that they relayed their message and their request to humanity, it was in that military base that humanity first learned of their newest enemy, and began to plan to defeat it. The aliens had been slaves of an Ethereal called the overlord, the minds of both the ethereal, s and many other races were enslaved by the overlord in acts of galactic conquest and subjugation. First were the ethereal, s themselves, followed by the Adraas, (yes I borrowed that name) then the te,vos a race of bipedal lizerdroid people. The sectoid people were subjugated easily due to the fact that while psionically gifted they were not very strong separately against psionic attack. Thus their minds were reduced to little more than relays to receive psionic commands in compatibly little time. Next to be conquered had been the cyberdisc, s a race of naturally occurring silicon life forms. While able to resist psionic commands they were, however, unable to resist being reprogrammed and having their minds to suppressed to little more than the machines they appeared to be. The last to be conquered were the outsiders, a race of indivual,s able to spawn and control lesser versions of themselves through the extrusion of crystals. They proved the most difficult since the other Ethereal,s for the overlord to conquer, due to their many spawns and hive mind, this allowed to fight the invaders for a hundred years before being defeated. Not however before a large offensive managed to assault and destroy several ships in the center of the Ethereal,s armada including the one the overlords physical form resided on. While not enough to destroy the overlord it did allow several of the stronger Ethereal,s to break his control and flee with their ships and crews.

21, December, 1945- After learning of the aliens history and of the threat soon to be arrayed against them humanity is faced with a dilemma, America alone cannot fight the invaders alone not even with the aliens helping them to understand their technology and replicate it, so it is finally decided to bring in the strongest of the superpowers at the time, it is with a mixture of hope and dread that the president calls for a meeting with The Soviet Union and China.

24, December,1945- After a three day meeting during which tempers flared and war threatened many times an agreement is reached. A council would between the three superpowers and a commander would be placed in charge of the newly created Xcom. The council would be in charge of insuring that all of the funding, supplies and personnel needed by Xcom was received, and would began the task of joining their three government's.

3, January, 1947- much has changed in the world since the arrival of the aliens and the formation of the Sol council, initially regarded as impossible by the rest of the word, the US, Soviet Union and China, with the threat of alien invasion and enslavement looming over them come together as a council and begin turning their attention to space and pour resources into Xcom.

8, May, 1955- All of Earth has been slowly absorbed into the Sol council and the presence and knowledge of the aliens and what is to come in released worldwide. Greeted initially with outrage the people of earth are soon silenced when the first of the 5 Xcom ships are revealed in the upper atmosphere. Apparently it is hard to be outraged when alien invasion is coming and you are trying to survive as a race. At any rate, the people soon unite much as their government's had done and recruitment skyrockets. And while initially weary of their alien allies it is soon put to rest once they begin to work alongside them.

10, September, 1958- All of humanity is tested for psionic potential and it is found that humanity has the potential of being as strong or stronger then the Ethereal,s when it comes to psionic potential. A feat originally thought impossible. Schools and treatment's to open this potential is soon initiated and psionic,s start training.

12, September,1958- Research into the Nanites in Meld yields the ability to reverse engineer not just the Meld substance but the Nanites themselves, allowing them to be used not just in Meld but also in construction projects, this allows not just industry to bloom but also makes construction on ships and weapons on larger scales much easier and more efficient.

24, December, 1962- Dumb AI,s created to monitor and control the Nanites on construction gain sentience, appearing before the council on their tour of a new elerium power plant and asking for authorization to make changes to the design to approve efficiency. Initially greeted with shock after several moment the council hesitantly allows the changes to be made, the AI thanks his "parents" much like a young child would after being told they had had a good idea.

30,December,1962- Controversy over AI,s rages over Earth but after much debate they are granted Human rights and a effort is made to actually improve and strengthen them.

29, November,1964- Using Nanites the composition of Elerium is finally broken and mapped out, allowing a more concentrated form to be created, basically allowing the energy to be harnessed as a "pure" energy source, both for weapons and for power station. Older power stations start being upgraded and updated later that year.

2, March,1965- With the use of a "pure form of Elerium discovered methods of strengthening exciting alloys is discovered, as well as allowing the melding of materials at a cellular level, essentially allowing the improvement or creation of entirely new elements. This leads to two new materials, Surgeite, a Superconductor far superior t any other known to either human or extraterrestrial, and a super hard incredibly dense material jokingly dubbed "unobtanium".

4, March, 1965- 20 years after landing on Earth and 10 years after being revealed to the People of Earth the first Extraterrestrial is elected into a public office,(they hold a council seat but this is more a military ruled society then civilian ruled, like the UNSC during the Human-Covenant war) a young Earth born Ethereal is elected as governor of Rhode Island.

8, February, 1970- Plans for large factory/Carrier/War facilities dubbed "Arm Forts" are submitted to and approved by the council.

12, November, 1972- 10nth Land and Sea Arms Forts are completed, two land Forts are transported to the Luna Base while the other 8 are deployed to strategic areas around the planet along with the ten sea Forts.

15, May, 1973- Plans for Massive Shipyards are created, and two are slated to be constructed, one on the dark side of the moon and the other nestled amongst the resource rich rings of Saturn. Utilizing large "Pure elerium reactors they are going to be powerhouses of production, the moon shipyard focusing on ships fighter threw cruiser weight, and the Saturn focusing on the larger ship classes and the space based Arms Forts. Both are defended with over a dozen Elerium infused mass drivers, three plasma lances, and 300 drone fighters, with a further complement of 500 Cyberdiscs and a ground force of 5,000 marines and support staff to guard the facilities.

27, March, 1983- Moons Shipyard facility finishes construction with the Saturn facility following 6 months later.

29, March, 1985- First ten Titan class Space Arm Forts complete production, due to expenses production is shifted to ships and ODP,s since the ten currently having been created is deemed sufficient for the defense of their space.

1, May, 1987- Listening posts and sensor buoys are completed system wide, putting all of the Sol system under the Sol Councils watchful gaze.

3, March, 1990- 400th ships rolls off the production line, bring the ship strength of the council up to 100 ships in each fleet.

15, May, 1995- The Ethereal races officially become a part of the council, raising the seats from three to 6 and making necessary a change of name from the Sol Council to the United Species Alliance, and officially giving the name of United Species Defense Force to the military force which had previously only been called the sol defense force.

25, July, 2000- Fears that the defense force may be losing combat efficiency threw a lack of action a plan to put commanders in crews threw virtual war-games is initiated. Due to the feeling of dying and pain carrying threw from the simulations it is deemed as close to the real thing as possible and is adopted for use in evacuation drills and is rolled into ground force training. As a unforeseen benefit it is discovered that the sensation of dying over and over again, and having to learn to overcome pain and seemingly impossible situations hardens both the minds and spirits of the troops put threw the training. it makes Psi domination of targets put threw the simulations much more difficult and leaves those who train in Psionics in the simulators and against those who have trained in the simulator's into true terrors to face.

14, February, 2003- 30th ODP is completed and seeded into Earth atmosphere, a further 20 is planned to be placed around the moon, with 25 to be placed around each of the two major shipyards.

17, January, 2005- Terraforming begins on Mars and is planned to be completed in 3 years.

18, July, 2008- Mars Terraforming is completed and two more planets Mercury and Venus, Mercury as a military staging, production and training planet for "classified research and special forces , Venus for colonization.

15, May, 2014- Sensor contact on the edge of the Sol System near the planet Pluto is recorded, scans shows ship silhouettes and hull materials match those of the known Ethereals ships, the First defense Fleet is dispatched while 2 other fleets prepare to reinforce them if necessary, while the other 4 fleets prepare to defend the Sol system, one fleet over each shipyard one over mars and the last fleet as well as the ten Space Arm Forts defending Earth.


	2. A Codex A a author note please read

Sol Council ships-

Firestorm mk3- light interceptor class fighters used to conduct quick surgical strikes on slow or lightly guarded targets. (4 meters across 4 meters lengthways) automated, controlled by remote signals sent threw outsider shards.)

Weapons- two plasma dispersal lances on either side of the wings, two racks of vacuum fusion missiles mounted on top of the ship.

Firebird mk5- Heavy fighters meant only to decimate and destroy the targets before them. Unlike the firestorm (which looks like IGV) it is shaped like a conventional F-15 fighter. It fulfils both the fighter and bomber class and is extremely powerful for a fighter, although the speed and maneuverability is sacrificed for armor and firepower. (7 meters across 5 lengthways) (Also automated)

Weapons- two plasma dispersal lances on the edge of the wings, 4 racks of vacuum fusion missiles mounted on the top and bottom of the wings, two on each side, finally it has a single atomic lance.

Frigates- small light support ships that average between7-800 meters long and 500 wide. They are armored in 3 ½ meters of Gelton armor, and boast class 3 Dezginerator shields, they are equipped with a three atomic lances, 8 plasma dispersal lances, 500, point defense Sentinel mk2,s and has 40 vacuum fusion missile racks. Mostly used as point defense and when in knife fight range it is an all-around dependable ship, carries 15 cyberdiscs. Carries one elerium generator.

Cruisers- medium sized interdictor class ships (700-900 meters) mostly used as a medium range ship or as a troop transport for boarding action. They boast 4 meters of Gelton armor and class 3 Dezginerator shields, their weapons load out is nearly the same as the frigate however instead of 500 point defenses they have 200, and have 60 vacuum fusion missile racks. In addition they carry 3 platoons of combat soldiers and 15 boarding craft and 100 cyberdiscs. Carries 1 elerium generator

Heavy Battleship- 1.5 kilometers in length and 700 meters wide armored with 8 meters of Gelton armor and carrying class 3 Dezginerator shields. Their weapons load outs they carry are 5 atomic lances, 80 vacuum fusion missile racks, 300 sentinel point defense turrets and a single singularity charged rail gun. Serves to take the place as a conventions dreadnought. Carries 2 elerium generators Carries 300 cyberdiscs.

Dreadnought- 3 kilometers in length and 1 in width this is a long range heavy weapons ship. Has 12 meters of Gelton armor, and class 4 Dezginerator shields. Carries 3 Bombard class energy projectors and 2 linked singularity charged rail guns, along with 400 sentinel point defense lasers. Carries 3 elerium generators Carries 500 cyberdiscs.

Mega carrier- The mega carrier is 7 kilometers in length and 5 in width. It is armored with a whopping 25 meters of Unobtanium armor and has a class 5 Dezginerator shield generator in addition to two smaller class 4 generators. Carries 6 elerium reactors. Has 7 atomic lances and 100 vacuum fusion missile racks and 1,000 sentinel mk3 point defense laser turrets. Has a single Bombard class energy projector. Carries 110,000 firestorm mk3s 130,000 Firebird Mk5,s and 360,000 cyberdisc,s, as well as 4 battalions of elite Xcom troops with over 250 boarding/landing craft.

Titan Class Space Fort- 15 kilometers in length and 20 wide, The Titan Class Space Fort is the absolute last Authority in the USA, called in only if a target absolutely must be destroyed or to be used in the defense of Sol system and her colonies. Armored with 75 meters of Unobtanium armor and shielded threw a series of Class 5 Dezginerator shields powered by two of the three "normal" Elerium Reactors. Carries 7 "Pure" Elerium reactors and a further 3 "normal" Elerium reactors, it is armed with 3 "Pure" Elerium lances, a single ventral mounted "Pure" Elerium cannon, 45 atomic lances, 25 plasma dispersal lances, 500 Vacuum Fusion missile racks, 5,000 MK3 Sentinel laser point-defense systems, 7 "evil bastard" singularity charged Rail guns, and 5 Bombard class energy projectors enriched threw use of "Pure" Elerium.

Armor- Gelator, ultra-dense plasma forged armor made by meting and then heating a mixture of elements, minerals and metals in the heat of a star, it is blasted in a plasma furnace 3 times to make it pure. Can take several shots from mass accelerators before showing damage it is even more effective against plasma and laser weaponry having originally been meant to counter the Ethereals.

Unobtanium- Ultra dense armor forged in a similar way to Gelator but instead of using Plasma it uses, "Pure" Elerium to forge making one meter of Unobtanium comparable to 3 meters of Gelator armor.

Aggressor- infantry suit incorporating a light mantle of Gelator and a ballistic layer to moderate ballistic impacts and temperature, it is easily some of the strongest infantry armor in existence, as the Ethereals found out to their dismay.

Weapons- plasma dispersal lances- a shaped blast of super-heated plasma discharged then collected magnetically then compressed to fire from the barrel. Capable of unleashing 40 megatons of force.

Vacuum fusion missile racks- when fired the missile launches with the force of a kiloton nuke going off, and once it impacts the fusion warhead goes off then quickly collapses on itself. Designed to pierce through armor or scorch it into a ruin then completely destroy it due to the sudden pressure change.

Atomic lance- a weapon that works in much the same way as the plasma dispersal lance it is a concentrated blast captured and compacted a dozen times in a magnetic envelope and then fired in 3 rapid shots. Capable of completely decimating most ships by the third shot.

Sentinel mk2-3 laser point defense system- capable of swiveling 180 degrees and firing two rapid fire shots from the dual linked turrets it is constructed from they are very fast and are used to fill the surrounding area I a veritable hell storm of laser fire. The Mk 3,s found on carriers are a more precise model that in a single turret that fires slower but much more accurately. The comparison being a mini gun to an anti-material rifle.

The (evil bastard) singularity charged rail gun- a close to mid-range weapon it is absolutely devastating, being shot forward with a series of electromagnetic magnets to just under 300kph the true power of this weapon is in the singularity charged tip of the round. Allowing the force of the impact to rupture the containment on the round and rip into the armor of a vessel as it goes through, in many reported cases taking half their ship with them.

Bombard class energy projector- basically a hadron collider turned into a plasma projector. Plasma is compacted into trillion of molecule sized particles then accelerated at ungodly speeds. Resulting in beams able to fire from over 200,000 meters out. Expensive to make and requiring long rates to recharge and a power hog these weapons are found only on the largest of warships and generally have a dedicated elerium reactor slaved to it.

Class 3/4/5 Dezginerator shields- instead of the conventional rigid surface that most species use this is more like a small plasma reactor around the ship effectively destroying any mass that goes through it. Although fast moving objects have a better chance of getting through with more mass intact the armor under the ships generally serve them well at deflecting even the strongest of impacts. Each progression of the shield level becomes hotter and burns more mass or in the class 5,s case completely destroys or reflects all energy kinetic or plasma based weapons until it gives out. However just as they get stronger as they progress so do the levels of power needed to charge and maintain them climb. These are strong shield but they are capable of being overwhelmed by numbers and rapid fire.

Psi classes- there are 2 classes of psi, s for humanity- those who are level 15 or under and those who's have the potential to or have reached above level fifteen. Level 15 is where the Ethereal Overlord was and was, until humanity awakened their psi potential considered the roof of psi power. Since then there have been a confirmed 5 cases of level 17 to a staggering level 30 discovered. The level thirty is currently the commander of Xcom.

Uses for cyberdisc, s- I am just putting this up to clarify a few things. Cyberdiscs can go through atmosphere (or at least mine can since they have been upgraded) so they are capable of mass planetary assault or as performing as fighters. Deadly in both groundside deployment and in space they are equipped with a low level energy field that can easily deflect dozens of shot. Effectively allowing the disc to unwind fire its main gun then curl back up into the relative safety of its heavy aggressor armor. After arriving on Earth and being accepted by humanity they have risen to be both a pilot's best friend and a marine's favored companion. Serving as excellent wing men and ale to launch low level cyber warfare against enemy ships and fighters it has earned them the pilots undying admiration since it keeps them from being shot down by barrages of missiles. The groundside forces are equally grateful as the Cyberdiscs have fallen into the role as to use a gamer term 'tanks' and can easily tank shot from the enemy then suppress them with rapid fire or heavy support. Not to mention it is always nice to have some anti-tank and air capabilities flying along beside you when in a firefight.

Ethereals- Generally employed as ship captains or commanders of ground forces due to their ability to psionically meld with human troops they have proven very capable commanders and captains especially after picking up the human penchant for adaptation and improvisation. Pray you never run into a Xcom team with a Ethereal in it. These teams are able to react to threats in seconds and do not hesitate to annihilate the threat whether it be from explosives plasma or tearing the minds of their enemies apart these specific Xcom teams are deployed only when there is no other choice, or to soften up a planet for standard Xcom teams or normal troops to be deployed.

Outsiders- having very low numbers since there are only so many originals they are employed as communication specialists and as commanders from afar. Using their drones to monitor the battle field or the dedicated hyper relays their cloned shards are made into to keep an eye on things from far afield they are very effective at tasking fire support and commanding soldiers. Many a defense has been saved by their sharp eyes and close fire support called in from orbital ships and bombers.

Author Note- okay so I have gotten a review saying that I have no story for you guys as of yet, and he is right to an extent so far all I have done is give you a short as timeline(like 1,100 words) and spew this codex of tech info at you. So after thinking about it for two seconds I decided this would be the last codex and while there may be at least one more timeline if I feel the need to describe a weapon or piece of equipment I will post a separate codex for those of you who are interested in it. Now then on to other later and greater things eh? I am going to say this now humans will be very very strong in this fic. Human's ships and troops are damn well trained, built, and equipped. Anyway, humanity will not bow to the council so no worries there. Okay final thing in this author note here please, please, please, Review. I got a literal fuck ton of favorites and follows and I am over the moon ecstatic about that. But only like one review. Ideas, criticisms. Anything, just please, please, please send them in I need and want to hear them. If you are invested in I am invested in it. I don't care if you're flaming or not it may give me an actual idea of what to fix or change so please REVIEW!

All right that's all out of me guys and gals, this is envy signing off.


	3. And so does the avatar of war beckon

A/N- I do not own Mass Effect, Avatar, or Armored core or any other franchises that may appear in this story, they are the property of their respective owners and I would ask you to please support the official releases. Now to answer a few questions you guys may have after seeing that I have revised much of the early story build up, I have expanded this from just a Xcom crossover, Avatar and Pandora will be making a modified appearance and Arm Forts from Armored Core already have. Now I am on the fence about putting in NeXTs so please let me know if you all want them. Also still looking for a Beta to help with grammar and sentence structure issues since it is not my strongest point…...

Admiral Rael Smith was nervous, despite having been in command of the USDF first fleet for the last 15 years, and having consistently scored in the top percentage of the simulated war games. Here he was actually leading his fleet into what could be the opening engagement with the hostile alien forces that he and the rest of humanity had grown up hearing about. He was about to engage in actual honest to god ship-to-ship warfare with an alien fleet. Still, he mused to himself as he observed his crew calmly going about their work at their Duty stations, at least he has a good crew and a fine ship to start this engagement with. To his far left at navigations was a human man by the name of Johnes, a tall, thin, blond haired, blue eyed man, well known for his diligence and attention to detail. Next to Johnes was a Cyberdisc manning the specially built engineering port used to monitor shield strength and engine output. He just called "him EWCC (EE-WUH-CC) Standing for Engineering Watching Cyberdiscs Crewman. Since just calling him Cyberdisc unit CY-0014765489 as he was designated was a mouthful. Beside EWCC, directly in front of him, set the communications and language translations officer Dar Zen, a young Earth born Ethereal of 52 (that's like 19 by old pre alien tech human lifetime conventions, humans live at least as long as Asari now) to the left of Dar manning weapons was Linda Williams a slim red-haired women of 23 with a slight Asian cast to her face and slim green eyes. "Yes" he thought to himself "all in all a good crew and in a Damn Fine ship" he thought proudly to himself. They were currently on the Mega Carrier Perfect Storm, the second Mega Carrier to roll of the Saturn Assembly Lines. The first Carrier along with her other sister ships were currently deployed to defend the Sol System should his fleet fail in their mission to stop the Ethereal ships detected heading towards Pluto. He was broken out of his thoughts by Johnes announcement that they had arrived around Pluto's orbit. Snapping out of his reverie he began observing the holo screen showing the surrounding space and planet. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary he nodded and began to give his orders. "Right, Dar Zen send this message to the rest of the fleet, have the frigates hold position in a standard watch pattern 3,000 meters distant from the planet, order all cruisers to assume mid-range positions ready to supply cover fire for the frigates if they have to fall back." Deploy the Battlecruiser's amongst the cruiser line to provide additional firepower," "Deploy the Dreadnoughts behind the cruiser line to provide long range fire support". "Move us to the planet and begin deployment of the ground crew, tell them to prioritize getting the orbital guns built and online, secondary defenses and drone hangars are secondary priority." "Aye Admiral, message recorded and sent" Dar promptly replied. "Good" Rael grunted settling back into his command chair, "Now have the engineer ships begin setting the minefield behind us, if we have to retreat I want to have plenty of cover for us to make it under." Dar hesitated before timidly asking "Sir", are you sure we should place the mines?" "Wont that give a bad impression to the fleet?" Sighing Rael sat back in his seat rubbing his head and grumbling about prideful people not listening. "Yes, it may have that effect short term**, Communications** Officer, however I want to be prepared for any possibilities, I would rather make the crews slightly nervous now rather then have us treat this as a game and all be wiped out because we were arrogant" he said, putting extra emphasis on the Communications part of his title, making it clear what his specialty was and was not. "Now," he continued, "send my orders to the fleet or do I need to have you exchanged with a more competent officer?" "Nuh no sir, that won't be necessary sir, I'll send the orders at once" Dar stammered back. "Good" Real nodded, then softening his face and voice he continued in a more subdued tone, "I know you want to kick these xeno`s asses, trust me so do I, However, we can't do that through being foolhardy and taking unnecessary chances," wars are not won by arrogance among those who fight them, but rather is lost by it, am I understood?" "Yes sir, I apologize sir, I spoke out of turn sir" Dar bowed his head briefly and spoke sheepishly, "No worries, Son, I would rather we have this conversation now than when the ship is aflame in the middle of a battle." "Now, let's leave this behind us and prepare for the enemy Hurrah? "Hurrah Admiral" the crew replied in concert. Rael grinned to himself after that, thinking to himself that maybe he didn't have a reason to be that nervous after all.

Xel-Ran was going to war, not because he wanted to, not because he had a grudge, or even because he wanted glory, no, he was going to war because the overlord willed it and he was powerless to deny whatever the overlord willed him to do. And so, since the overlord wished for the subjugation and destruction of these peoples society he would do his best to destroy all the inhabitants of this system had created and make them nothing but the same kind of slave that he had been for oh so long. "Coming out of Hyper Warp overseer" the navigation officer relayed, "Stealing himself for the grim weeks of subjugation and death to come, he ordered the tactical officer to bring up the scans of the local space." He didn't expect anything other than the small cold dwarf planet the small scout ships they had sent into the system earlier, thus he was fairly surprised when the Sensor officer had informed him of the 100 strong fleet forming up around the small planetoid some 400,000 meters distance from them. Frowning, he ordered the ships to be scanned, while he examined the visual of the foreign ships being displayed. Inspecting the ships he observed that other than being thicker and slightly wider that they seemed to resemble their own ships. As he was thinking about these similarities his tactical officer broke into his thoughts. "Overseer the scans have come back on the ships, there are 100 ships total, 45 of which are 800 meters in length, that seem to have been deployed in a lookout pattern, they began retreating once we jumped in system." Nodding his acknowledgement the overseer gestured for the tactical officer to continue. Frowning at the 100 ship count. "There are an additional 45 ships that are 900 meters in length, but other than their size appear to be close to the same make as the smaller ships, there is also 6 much larger 1.5 kilometer ships amongst the 900 meter ships, with three 3 kilometer ships behind them and what appears to be a 7 kilometer ship orbiting the planet" the tactical officer finished mechanically. Nodding the overseer gestured for the officer to return to his post then frowned at the news of the large ships. Grunting he reluctantly connected to the Psi network and pinged the Overlord to alert him to the situation. Bracing himself mentally as he felt the overlords mind turn towards his own, he went rigid as the overlord overpowered his mind and forced the knowledge of the last few minutes since they had entered in system from his mind into its. After a moment he was ordered to proceed and destroy the (now designated) enemy fleet, and informed that a reinforcement fleet would arrive in several days' time to help in the case that there were more ships defending this solar system. After several moments of recovering from the intrusion into his mind, and having his Psionic orders reinforced by the Overlord, he mentally reviewed his fleet of 300 scout ships (100 meters long), 400 abductor class ships (800 meters long) 13 Battleships (1 kilometer)before ordering them to charge weapons and move forward into battle with his unfortunate new enemy.

Admiral Rael was awoken from his sleep by the chiming of his weapons officer Linda Williams, groaning and rolling out of bed he snatched his communicator off his bedside and groggily brought it up to his mouth. "What is it Williams" he growled out sleepily. The following report that a fleet of 713 ships matching ethereal ship silhouettes and materials promptly woke him up and had him scrabbling to dress and get to the bridge, cursing his decision to nap after the 9 hours of inactivity in the space near his fleet. Thundering onto the bridge he immediately called for the fleet to be displayed on the main holo screen. Completely ignoring the fact that their admiral was clothed only in his thin white undershirt and a pair of shorts the crew promptly followed orders, the sensors officer (which is an part of weapons) immediately rattling off the types and numbers of the enemy ships. "Sir, according to the information we have on ethereal ship types it looks like 300 scout ships, 400 abductors and 13 battleship class ships have just jumped in system." Nodding Rael focused his attention on the Holo screen getting his first actual looks of the enemy that humanity had been preparing to fight for the last 65 years. "Sir, Linda called, all enemy ships are advancing and I am detecting an energy buildup in all ships consistent with that off weapons charging." "Right, order all ships to form up in a staggered rows, cruisers and Battleships, first with frigates behind, and prepared to rush forward after the enemy's initial volley." "Have the Heavy Battleships form up among the cruisers to help provide fire support, order all Dreadnoughts to form up behind the frigate lines and to prepare to fire when the enemy reaches maximum range of their guns, scramble our complement of drones, fighters and Cyberdiscs." "Also, tell the anti-orbital gun crews on Pluto to set their weapons to Auto- Fire once the enemy ships reach their minimum rang, and have them evac themselves back to the Storm. " "Aye Sir, Dar called, relaying his message to the gun crews on the planet, while patching the admiral into the Fleets coms. "Orders sent sir, Gun crews are preparing to evac as we speak sir" "Good, inform me once they are clear and onboard." "Sir, Dreadnoughts reporting that the enemy has reached maximum range sir" Dar called. "Order the Dreadnoughts to open fire, send these sons of bitches to hell." Dar nodded and moments after he relayed the Admirals order to fire to the dreadnoughts, the space in front of the fleet lit up with the flashes of the destructive discharges from 9 Bombard class energy projectors. Bluish white beams of pure energy over 80 meters wide lancing out at hundreds of kilometers per hour to wash over the oncoming enemy fleet. Hitting the charging scout class ships the beams were stopped momentarily by the hulls before boiling them away and continuing on threw the other side of the ships and their crew, to wreak havoc in the ships behind them. With the firing of the Bombards 200 of the 300 scout class ships simply ceased to exist along with 14 abductors who had been sufficiently close to be caught in the hellish beams before the massed hulls behind them had managed to stop the destructive beams of energy. Not allowing the enemy fleet anytime to recover the dreadnoughts followed up the bombard fire with a volley from their "evil bastards" singularity guns, firing 6 singularity charged 200 ton shells. The shell glowing an ominous light blue as they tore across space at one third the speed of light, impacting and destroying the still oncoming ethereal ships with the force and ferocity of a vengeful god. Ripping through several right off until the massed hulls managed to slow them and they lodged inside the ships that stopped them before exploding. Another 12 abductors met their end at the hands of the "evil bustard singularity guns, but by this time the reaming abductors scout ships and 13 Battleships had grown close enough to fire. Firing in one mass of green plasma (from the battleships and abductors) and red laser fire (from the scouts) the green and red death speed across space to impact the cruisers and Heavy Battleships hulls. While scorching and in some place melting the ships hulls in places where multiple shots impacted none of the human ships were destroyed. Rael blinked in surprise when the figures started rolling in of cruisers reporting moderate damage to the hulls and in some cases some minor hull braches but nothing really serious damage wise, certainly nothing that could be considered lethal damage. The battleships were reporting that they had not suffered any damage at all. Shoving his shock aside for later he begin shouting additional orders, "order all cruisers and Battleships to fire a single volley the have the frigates rush their lines and finish them at knife fight range, have the drones fly as a defensive screen ahead of the frigates and order the Cyberdiscs to prepare for a boarding action of disabled ships, and fighters to stand by to disable any ships left functional after the frigates finish their charge." Aye sir, Dar replied ships firing now, and indeed right after Dar finished speaking space once again lit up with the flashes of weapons fire, though this time it was the fire of atomic lances and plasma dispersal lances lancing across space to impact the enemy ships, The massed bluish fire of the atomic lances and the Green of the magnetically accelerated plasma splashed across the advancing alien craft in a haze of glorious destruction, cleaving the remaining scout ships and a further 30 abductors apart. Following immediately behind the wave of destruction came the drone fighters and frigates, having used the masses fire as a means to close with the enemy, the fighters begin swarming and diving into the lead abductors, quickly scoring 5 kills and well on their way to more as the frigates fired first their plasma dispersal lances, and atomic lances and then followed it up with their entire complement of vacuum fusion missiles. The plasma and atomic lances quickly cutting through the abductors between the frigates and the Battleships and the Vacuum Fusion missiles slamming into the Battleships like a tidal wave. First consuming the armor and hulls of the battle ships in seas of fire, then tearing off even more of the surrounding hull and armor as the short lived vacuums created by the missiles pulled them to it. Leaving two Battle ships dead, one crippled and the rest vulnerable. A fact that the fighters and Cyberdiscs that had followed the frigates into the fray soon made god use of. The fighter crippling a further three and the Cyberdiscs starting an assault on the 4 crippled Battleships, cutting through the weakened hull sections or just flying through the gaping holes that had been blown in the hull and armor form the missiles impacts. With 7 of their number dead or crippled the remaining 6 Battleships fired once more, trying to fight off the drones swarming them, blowing a few dozen out of the air but not doing any real damage to their numbers. Their reward for this action as another volley of atomic and plasma dispersal lance fire from the frigates prowling predatorily amongst the ruins of their once (to their eyes) powerful Invasion fleet. The massed fire soon overwhelmed their hulls and boiled threw completely destroying five of the six and leaving on that had been partially hidden behind another battle ship badly damaged and venting atmosphere.

Xel-Ran didn't know what had happened to him or his invasion fleet, they had gone from advancing upon the numerically inferior alien ships as ordered by the overlord and then giant beams of 80 meter long energy had lanced out from the 3 kilometer behemoths lurking behind the enemy's front line and destroyed a third of their fleet. At this point had he any choice in the matter he would have retreated, unfortunately for him he was held into his course by the will of the overlord so all he could do was watch in mounting horror as more and more of his ships were destroyed. His own ships had tried to fire on these alien ships, these enemy ships, to try to return some of the destruction they had visited upon them, but it had just bounced off the enemies hulls, like they had not fired at all, leaving only slightly black marks, or on some of the smaller ships some minor melting of the hulls. At this point he had given up all hope of victory and had actually found himself surprised at how relived he was, how happy, nay ecstatic he was that the long night mare of being controlled by the overlord was finally going to be over when these alien ships purged the corruption of the overlord from him and his ships with their atomic fire. However it was not to be, his ship had survived their volley, if only just and now he waited amongst his crew waiting for the enemy to board and (hopefully) kill him. He did not have to wait long, it was not even 20 minutes after his ship was disabled that the bridge door was blown down. At first he was confused, why were Cyberdiscs blowing down his door and gunning down his crew? What was going on, but then the overlords conditioning of his mind kicked in, forcing him to attack these traitorous Cyberdiscs. Gathering his power tainted with the sour feel of the overlords will about him he flung a rift into the first part of the bridge, hoping to rip the Cyberdiscs apart. It was much to his surprise that while the rift defiantly did damage to the Cyberdiscs it did not kill or even incapacitate them, in fact all it did was seem to piss them off and make them focus their efforts on him, if the three glowing golden beams of death that hit behind him blowing him across the bridge was any sign. Groaning he pulled himself up away from the terminal he had flown into, fighting down the dull ache that covered the entirety of his small back, only to find himself face to cannon with one of the attacking Cyberdiscs. Blinking, he watched the canon start to charge in a sort of daze, vaguely noting that this may in fact hurt a little but not for very long. He was right, the Warm golden beam that eradicated him had only hurt for a moment, then it had ripped him free of the cruel embrace of the overlords Psionic control and consigned him to a merciful darkness, and then he knew no more, no more pain, no more suffering, and no more whispers in his head, only a peaceful sleep that he may enjoy forever more.

ANNNNNNNNDDDDDDDD, that's it for chapter three guys and gals, sorry it took so long for me to get out but as I had said earlier college caught up with me and then I had decided to go back and change basically the whole stories time line and codex, so they are both updated or at least they should be. Go check them out of you haven't yet, the timeline at the very least if you don't care about the codex, because the timeline had some major changes made to it. As has the nature of this story to be honest. Well anyways, like always let me know what you guys think, did you like the way I portrayed the overlord controlled species? (the Overseer was from the before time, that the Overlord had not ruled in so he was not just a mid-controlled clone unable to form his own personality, Thus him having thought s and feeling and just not being able to fight the Overlords control.) What about my Dialogue? I know their wasn't a lot but was it good? Bad? Mediocre? Amateur? AWSOME LIKE A POSSUM? Let me know, all this input really helps me big time, if you want to see certain things happen let me know or if you would rather other certain things not happen let me know, I very much want to hear your views thoughts and opinions on my story so far. Shout out to Guardian54 for patiently putting up with me spamming his PM box with my crazy ass ideas, if you want to read a nice and funny Supreme commander/ mass effect crossover I would recommend his anytime. Well that's it for now, remember Read, Enjoy, Review, Okay, well, stay awesome my friendly possums, Envy34 out.


	4. Aliens and Corperations brought low

A/N- As I have stated before I don't own any of these franchises please support the official releases.

17, May, 2014- Admiral is congratulated not only for destroying the ethereal invasion fleet but also for managing to capture several Alien Battleships. The data in their systems having enabled the USA to find several ethereal controlled planets. Plan and fleets are prepared to strike to of the outmost two planets.

19, May, 2014- A large ethereal fleet of three thousand is detected jumping in system, once more near Pluto. The ground based anti-orbital guns begin firing immediately, picking off several scout and abductor class ships before being annihilated(along with a large chunk of the surface of Pluto along with them) by massed plasma fire from the ethereal fleet. Admiral Rael is against sent to combat the ethereal fleets, this time in command of the first, second and third fleets, with 3 Titan Space Forts. The battle is a route, just as the first battle had been, the ethereal fleet is just not prepared to face a technologically superior enemy. (One that is coincidently fighting to defend their homes and families.) The Titan Arms Forts are noted to be a devastating weapon, as expected of them, decimating hundreds of alien craft by themselves. After seeing their effectiveness and with the newly upgraded and updated AI that have been created showing their skill at managing large scale weapons and construction projects, plans are put forward and approved to create a further 30 of the powerful behemoths. The project is predicted to be finished in February of 2019.

25, may, 2014- Following the destruction of the alien fleet, Admiral Rael Smith, is put in command of the first, third, fourth, and fifth fleets, with an additional 5 Titans Arms Forts for additional fire power, and is sent to the first of the ethereal planets to be targeted. The USDF shows it's superiority over their enemy once again both above and on the planet, bring the ethereal forces to heel in just two days. Additional planets are discovered, and a plan is formulated to leave one Titan Fort in orbit to watch the planet and split the remaining fleets and Forts to better facilitate the rapid attacks on ethereal space.(ethereals have 8 planets under their control, there's and the 7 races they had conquered planets.) The plan works well and soon the Te,vos, Outsider, Cyberdisc and Adraas home worlds are under USA control. At this point there advance halts to allow drone control and deployment bunkers to be created to hold the planets before they push on.

12, June, 2014- After having secured the seeker and sectoid home worlds (and having glassed the chrysalid home world since they could do nothing to stop them from reproducing, and they deemed them as a hazard to the galaxy, they took genetic samples of some for later manipulation to hopefully bring their race back as less vicious, and less capable of consuming all life in the galaxy if they spread.) The First, Third, Fourth and Fifth fleets with their Titan escorts are finally back together, repaired, restocked and ready to launch the final assault on the ethereal home world.

14, June,2014- Jumping in system the 400 human ships and 4 Titan Space Arms Forts come face to face with an ethereal armada of over 7,000 ships, a third of them Battleships. The ethereal armada fights hard, inflicting several casualties on the fleet with the use of cleverly concealed psionic mines, and the massed use of rifts and Psionic pushes to hurl asteroids into the fleet's paths. However the Titan Arms Forts once again prove their worth by serving as shields for the rest of the fleet, shrugging of all that the enemy can throw at them, and returning it tenfold. At the end of the space battle 43 frigates had been lost along with 12 cruisers and a single Heavy Battleship, the worst casualties that humanity had ever taken in space. A total of 4800 naval crewmen lost their lives in the orbital battle for the planet, they were followed by a further 3900 ground soldiers, once the planet was taken and the Overlord executed a monument was enacted on all 8 world the USA now held as tribute to the 8,700 brave men and women human and Extraterrestrial brother who had given their lives to defend not only their freedom but their very way of life. The monuments were dubbed the Avatars of the Price of Freedom, and quickly became near hallowed ground for the people of the USA.

15, June, 2014- An emergency session of the council is called, when individuals who are not clones (mostly females used for breading to keep the genetic pool fresh) are discovered. It is decided that much like for the original ethereal escapees that after a set period of time (about 15 years in this case) if they have shown no signs of hostilities they will be allowed fully into the USA and allowed a place on the council. (Seekers are basically half organic puppets now so they will unfortunately not have a seat but will be used in much the same ways as they are now, until such time as the few unmodified seekers can be returned to their pre Ethereal occupational status.)

16, June, 2014- Individuals of the ethereal races who were not clones or mind controlled are placed in a program where they care for the young clone soldiers who had yet to have their growth accelerated and their minds conditioned. It is hoped that they may eventually grow up as free individuals.

17, June, 2014- During the cleanup and salvage of the Pluto space battle, the dwarf planet of Pluto is found to have a hole shattered threw to the center. An alien object is found to be encased inside of the dwarf planet. After a several hour debate it is agreed that Pluto should be completely dismantled for resources and the object studied. Once the object is freed another, smaller object is found, it is determined to be a data storage device and is taken to the Mercury classified research station for study and decryption, while the metal Tuning fork like object is left where it is, to be further studied after the data device is decrypted and the object can be declared safe.

19,June,2014- After two days of intense effort the security on the device is cracked by a team of scientist assisted by two of the rare gen two smart AI,s ( AI,s aren't plentiful yet so that is why they were not on the ships yet.) The data tells of a great war between a species called the Protheans and a Race of sentient Machine's called Reapers who apparently had come to harvest them, as they did every fifty thousand years to stop the organics from creating and then being destroyed by their own AI, s. (The two AI, s were quoted saying that that made no sense since they had no problem with their creators, even if they were a bit slow sometimes they were promptly thanked for that reassurance!)

24, June, 2014- In order to prepare for the Reapers information on them is leaked to the public, rather than panic, the public, still pumped by the victory over the Ethereals respond with a massive surge of patriotism, recruiting skyrockets and massive donations to the governments to help support more armaments and research into better technology is also made. In return the government improves their evacuation plans and makes 3 weeks of simulator defense training and a week of evacuation training mandatory for the public, and public armories for militia use in the case of invasion are established. The data drive is mined of all pertinent information before being destroyed, so that there is no case of the reported "indoctrination" of the reapers spreading through it. The mass Relay as they had learned it is called, is dragged threw a Hyper Jump by two Titan class Arms fort and flung into a sun in an empty uninhabited system. This is the agreed upon course of action for all Mass Relays found in human space, even if the sun doesn't destroy the Relay, the massive gravity and heat of the suns would destroy any ships that attempted to come through it.

27, March, 2016- Scientist's having combed through all the technological data found on the Prothean drive dismiss much as inferior to the already existing tech level, this coupled with concerns of being caught up in the Reapers trap stop almost all research into the Prothean technology except for two things, Mass Effect field weapons are made and approved for civilian use and is added to the militia armories as a replacement for plasma weaponry, (leaving the civilians with laser and Mass Effect weapons, they don't want the really nasty stuff just laying around where civvies can get it after all) and the shield technology the Protheans had sued on their ships. Although they tweak it the design they soon have created several models of shield that they are calling Dezginerator shields. (didn't want them to have shield till they had the Prothean tech to study, that's why they didn't have them like it said in the codex, they all will now have the make and models described in the codex for now on, with all upgrades being described in story if any are made.) After seeing the effectiveness of the shield, all ships in the fleets are recalled to be refitted with these shields, the project is scheduled to be completed within two years.(They can't all be refitted at once, not enough facilities and not enough ships to guard their space then.

4, December, 2018- All ships finish being refitted with the Dezginerator shield, and all planned ODP in the Sol system finish production, a series of plans are created to place5 more in the orbit of the formerly ethereal held planets, as well as to place several hollowed out asteroids in system to serve as both Drone bases and Atomic lance Anti-Capital ship fire bases, that when taken with the planned sensor buoys and listening stations should serve quit well to defend the systems.

7, December, 2020- A large company called RDA reports finding a planet with a sentient population, the USA at first moves to send diplomats to meet these indigenous natives, but is later convinced by RDA to let them try something called the AVATAR program.(you all know what this is, I am not explaining it.) Interested in the possibilities the USA agrees that provided they allow them to provide an army platoon to keep an eye on the corporations base. The RDA agrees and the platoon (after receiving a gene mod to allow them to breathe on Pandora) under the command of one commander Quritch is deployed to Pandora with the RDA ships. Initially things seem to go well, with the only bump being that the mercenaries commander the RDA hired is killed by a Thanator, Quritch is given day to day command of the base while Parker (the RDA leader on planets assumes overall command of the base).

27, May, 2021- The events of James Cameron's Avatar happens, (with some slight moderations, the army platoon is the only ones with the higher tech and they do not fight the Navi, so it is the Mercenaries and corporate guys fighting and dying, you'll see why in a moment.) Once Jake Sully goes Rouge with Doctor Grace Augustine (who does not die since Quaritch does not shoot her.) Parker orders his 40,000 mercenaries (yes a ridiculous number I know) to launch a massive ground and air assault on the Navi home tree, initially Quaritch pretends to go with Parker but once the Assault is under way and the Mercenaries have left he quickly send a message containing videos and his own testimony of what is happening on Pandora to the USA.

28, May, 2021- The USA is furious at what they have seen, they contact RDA headquarters and order then to get Parker to stand down, they are ignored however and told that "they had no right to interfere in their business ventures" The RDA is promptly labeled as terrorists for their actions against the Navi and RDA headquarters and all their sundries and employees are taken into custody for interrogation. (This aint no pansy government run by the corporations here, they are in charge and everyone better damn well know it.) Their actions against parker are refined and elegant, they order Quritch and his platoon to destroy Hells Gate, and move into the forest to wait for reinforcements from the two Titan Arms Forts they were sending. The USA is pissed, the first peaceful contact they could have had with alien life, and the greedy Corporate RDA bastards had ruined that.

30, May, 2021- Parker and his troops return with Jake Sully, Neyteri, Grace, Max, Norm and Tsu,Tey to Hells Gate to execute them only to find it destroyed and in its place a force of three hundred thousand USDF marines, two Titan Arm Forts a smug looking commander Quaritch, and a very very **VERY **pissed f USA council. Needless to say the Navies were soon freed, and Parker and his mercs were dead. The USA then began humanitarian efforts to help the Navi people. An effort that would have failed before it had even begun were it not for Jake Grace and the other scientists. Eventually the planet as restored and the USA departed, leaving a functioning Coms Base in case the Navi or Humans turned Navi should ever need to contact them.

21, March, 2025- The 20 additional Titan space Arms Forts are completed, and plans to construct several large Hyper- jump rings to connect Human Space for easier and faster travel for both civilian and military traffic is begun, scheduled to finish in 2029. (They don't actually have a lot of space right now.)

17, November, 2027- 12,000 ship rolls off the Saturn production line, bringing the USDF up to 12 fleets of a hundred ships with 30 Titan Arm Forts and then land, sea, and Air Arm Forts guarding each of their planets. (Land Forts are basically like giant Megaliths from the Supreme Commander games that can create and control drones as well, Sea Forts look like giant Battleships with the same drone control abilities, and the Air forts look like giant flying blue manta rays, also with their own drone forces. The forts are armed according to their rolls, the Land Fort focusing on Artillery and armor destroying load outs such, while the Sea Forts focus on Heavy Canons and other high yield weapons, including a single set of scaled down "Evil Bastard" Singularity cannons, The air base focuses on fast firing and anti-air units while having a few powerful broadside mounted guns as well as a bomb bay for destroying ground targets that it's flying drones cannot.) AI are also declared both numerous and strong enough to now be able to serve on military ships and on Titan Arm Forts, as well as being given control of several of the Planet Based Arm Forts. Flagships thought out the whole USDF fleets are issued a "Smart AI" and the simulator combat showed marked improvements in all aspects of ship to ship combat, reaction time and navigation because of it.

28, May, 2029- The once Ethereal races are officially recognized as parts of the council and given chairs bringing the count up to 10 (the decision had been made to limit the human seat to only one instead of the original three, the other two former councilors instead electing to serve as advisors for the Russian councilor that had won the election.( I already made their government an accidental ODE to the US Of A, so I figured I would give the councilor seat to a different former government, and Russia won. And that actually kind of hurts me to say since I myself am an American, but oh well onwards and upwards with the story ne?)

30, May, 2029- The USA is contacted by the scientists that had stayed on Pandora with the Navi, They report that Pandora is being attacked by an alien species, and pleads with the USA to help them. The council votes unanimously to send them aid, and since they do not know the exact number of the alien race only that they are hostile (the invasion of Pandora and the gunshot that had ended the transmission between themselves and the scientist had proven that.) they decide to ready the First, Third, and Fourth fleets along with an escort of 3 Titan Arms Forts, under the command of the Ethereal war hero Admiral Rael Smith.

Phew ANNNNNNDDDDDDDDDD done. So how did you guys like it? I know it is only a timeline but I think if I had tried to put out another 3-4k page of actual dialogue and story that my brain might have exploded. (That and everything up until now has only basically been background information and training for the real story that is about to begin!) Want to see if you can guess who it is attacking the Navi? : P Well go ahead and try in a review or in a Pm, Please. Since I have got no reception at all about my third chapter and I am rather nervous about that one. So, Yeah if you guys want the fourth chapter out sooner Pm or Review me so that I am staying motivated to think and write it out. (Have the story pretty well planned out no worries but I do like to add some flavor in if I can every now and again.) I believe I have said a couple of time that the more invested that you guys are in the story that the more invested I am in it. Well, that's all for now I guess stay awesome my friendly reading possums, Envy34 out. :P


End file.
